gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Akula
|related = Savage FH-1 Hunter |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Jet |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 }} |wheeltype = Sports |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = akula |handlingname = AKULA |textlabelname = AKULA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Akula is a gunship attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Akula is an attack helicopter based on the , with a canopy that combines the aspects of the (front windows) and the (side windows). The tail setup is very similar to that of the FH-1 Hunter, being a , but the rearranged fins makes it similar to that of the , but with a wider and lower tail structure similar to a and the aforementioned Comanche. The Akula is of Russian origin, as evidenced by its markings, including "RF1 АКУЛА" and the characteristic red stars (much like the V-65 Molotok). The helicopter can transport four occupants, situated in a sedan-like seating, where the pilot and the copilot sits in the front row and the passengers on the rear one. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The helicopter is relatively fast and nimble, in a similar manner to the FH-1 Hunter. According to Rockstar Games Social Club, the Akula currently holds the highest top speed, fastest acceleration and best agility records. ;Defense The Akula serves as a versatile transport helicopter with decent armour and good capabilities to evade threats such as homing rockets and explosives in general. It can take 2 homing missiles from aircraft before it starts to smoke and a 4th one will make it cut out and crash. It is also able to take about 200 bullets before it starts to smoke and cut out The most notable feature of the vehicle is its stealth mode, which allows the entire crew to navigate around the map without being spotted by enemy radars, making it useful for surprise attacks and getaways. However, its weapons are disabled for the pilot and the copilot during the stealth mode. In addition, cloaking the Akula does not protect it from a Galaxy Super Yacht's defense system, the Weazel News TV spectator channel or being spotted by the Orbital Cannon surveillance system. When stealth mode is enabled, it will hide the flight crew from the minimap as well as all the items they carry, which includes: *Supplies, Air Freight Cargo, Special Cargo, Business Supplies, Heist Prep Equipment. *Dead Drop and Hot Property briefcase/package. *Hostile Takeover briefcase. ;Weaponry Like the Hunter, the Akula features an array of weapons available for use: *A three-barreled .50 caliber Minigun turret mounted at the bottom, which can be operated by the first officer and they can use a camera view (like a few specialized aircraft). Aiming coverage is good, as it can aim straight down and roughly 90 degress on a side. By default comes with a single gun, but can be upgraded with dual guns. *Two .50 caliber Miniguns mounted on either side of the folding stub wings, which can be operated by the pilot in the same way as in a Buzzard Attack Chopper, having longer range, but being weaker. When not in stealth, the wings are opened up to align the guns and when entering stealth mode, the wings will fold back to the vehicle. *Two extra stub wings that can equip either Barrage Missile pods, which behaves similarly to those of the FH-1 Hunter (Hunter fires up to 7 missiles, Akula fires up to 4) or Homing Missiles, which have no refill time like the FH-1 Hunter, Savage, V-65 Molotok, P-45 Nokota and Pyro. *A bomb bay able to deploy up to 50 bombs (if added via customization). *Two cameras with 3 vision modes: normal vision, thermal vision or night vision which can be operated by the two rear passengers (Seats 3 & 4). And while the Akula's weapons can't be used while in stealth mode, cameras can still be operated. Competitively, the Akula is more versatile than the FH-1 Hunter due to the pilot-controlled miniguns and the cloaking feature that may confuse Hunter pilots. However, the Akula is not the best at evading missiles due to the lack of countermeasures and the missile option could be a flaw against the Hunter (the Akula can only carry one of the missile options mentioned above, while the Hunter carries both). GTA Online Overview Akula= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_agility = }} |-| Miniguns= |-| Rocket Launchers= Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :* Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Akula-GTAO-Official.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Akula, with dual minigun turret and Homing Missile upgrades. Akula-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Akula on Warstock Cache & Carry. Akula-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Akula on the Rockstar Games Social Club. DDH-Akula-Artwork.png|An Akula shown in the promotional concept art. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,704,050 or $2,785,000 (trade price after completing the Server Farm setup mission as the heist leader), provided the player already owns a Facility and a Hangar. Changes Trivia General *"Akula" (АКУЛА) means "shark" in Russian, Bulgarian, Ukrainian and numerous other languages. This might be a reference to Ka-50's nickname 'Black Shark'. *The Akula does not have an altimeter. *The lights have a road legal cut off pattern, much like a car's headlights, indicating reused textures from some sort of vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Although the Akula lacks a manufacturer in-game, the patch notes from the Rockstar Support page states it is manufactured by Buckingham. See Also *FH-1 Hunter - Another gunship attack helicopter featured in the Smuggler's Run update for Grand Theft Auto Online. *Savage - Another gunship attack helicopter featured in the Heists Update for Grand Theft Auto Online. References Navigation }}pl:Akula es:Akula de:Akula (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham